Horse
by D. A. Nico
Summary: She went from horse racing to horse power. An unfortunate accident drives Sakura away from the animal world and into one full of cars and torque. She has to learn to adapt from a leather saddle to a leather seat and be able to stay alive while doing so.


**Prologue: The Accident  
**_D. A. Nico_

Emerald eyes opened and closed once, twice, three times before she was finally able to keep them open. They barely caught the shine of red and white glimmering lights in her peripheral vision. There were voices all around and a couple faces swam into view as they hovered over her.

Everything and everyone was morbidly silent.

Beneath her body she knew there was a ground, she simply couldn't feel it. Her mind panicked at the thought. She couldn't feel anything at all; she was completely numb on the inside and out.

Bits and pieces of the last couple days paced through her head at an unimaginable speed. She imagined the thrumming of hoof beats against the ground and the wind whipping past her body. She had been competing and she had been doing great. There was a bronze medal for track racing and silver for the endurance competition. Where had it gone wrong?

The Triple Prize races were new to the show circuit. It was a fresh type of competition created by a millionaire who had a lot of time on his hands and a passion for horses. It was a six day event that was open to nearly every breed of horse. Every other day was a competition and the days in between were for rest and rehabilitation from exhaustion.

The first of the races was a simple track race. Just like the Belmont or Kentucky Derby a group of ten to twenty horses would race around the track at an all out sprint to see who could reach the end first. She remembered being given the bronze and congratulations on her third place; nothing wrong there.

The second of the races was an endurance run that spanned for thirty miles. During this time you had to check in with veterinarians every so often to get a health check on the horse's current progress. It's a race that focuses completely around stamina and endurance in any type of terrain and questionable circumstances. She also remembered receiving a silver medal behind the large black Arabian who had taken first. It was a disappointment to know she'd only been a couple minutes behind the gold but she knew it was a placement none the less.

The final event for the Triple Prize championship was the show jumping. The jumps themselves could span higher then her five foot- five inch body. The last jump often times hitting a maximum limit of seven feet. She remembered having control of the situation. Jumps one, two and three were flawless… as were the next eight jumps after that. She remembered heading towards the last obstacle, taking off, flying, landing and then darkness.

"Sakura Haruno can you hear me?" A woman piped up beside her as she waved a hand in front of her face to see if there was even a flick of her eyes; nothing.

Sakura had seen the hand, she'd made out the muffled words from the black haired woman; she simply couldn't answer. Her body's numbness also meant lack of coordination for moving any muscles or bones, including those around her jaw.

She was severely panicking now, she felt paralyzed; for all she knew she could be.

Trying to suck in a large breath of air at her inner hyperventilation she was cursed with a sharp pain that shot down her neck, through her chest and finally ending at her abdomen. A strangled cry of pain garbled itself from her lips.

"Bring the ambulance over quickly!" The dark haired medic yelled as she continued her quick check of the woman lying on the ground in front of her.

Sakura was fading in and out of consciousness now. Places where pain should have been rendering her screaming were beginning to tickle and tingle with an unknown sensation.

Her mind flashed a single picture of a blood red horse with a white stripe running down her face, "Mercy," Sakura croaked out.

"I know, I know! We'll ease the pain soon, I promise." The medic offered quickly, sadness for the girl's suffering could be seen in her eyes.

"Mercy," she cried out again, her voice finding its way coherently out of her mouth.

The medic gently wiped Sakura's hair from her face and gently shushed her.

An indignant wave of hatred ran through the girl on the ground. Was this woman an idiot? She wanted to know what had happened to Mercy.

A ringing in her ears brought her mind away from Mercy for seconds. It was a piercing noise that shocked her at how deafening it was. A second later whatever had kept her numb was suddenly removed from her person and every bit of pain came rushing over her with a vengeance.

Her mouth opened and she screamed. Her tears ran down the side of her cheek, washing a path through the grime on her face as she tried to curl up to protect herself against the imperceptible thing that was causing her so much suffering.

Shouting came quickly and more people showed up. Closing her pretty jade eyes, mind over body won out quickly and Sakura was relieved of her anguish when the pain in her body caused her mind to slip away, and unconsciousness to envelope her in its welcoming arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I just love torturing characters, don't as why. It's like the sick, masochistic side of me that doesn't come out in me that often. Thank god… because the characters wouldn't be able to live if I was constantly sending them back into comatose. Uh… oh yeah! If you're not into the whole AU (alternative universe) thing please just don't read it, I'm not forcing you I promise. Please excuse any grammatical, spelling problems… my Word hates me. (They will be fixed.)

**Disclaimer:** All original _Naruto_ characters and original plot line of said manga belong toMasashi Kishimoto. The plot line in this story and any noncanon characters (there shouldn't be any) belong to D. A. Nico.


End file.
